


Burn

by Elysionia



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Baby Underwoods, Before everything, Claire has too many guys, F/M, Mutual Pining, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: Every night before he closes his eyes, he quietly prays for her revelation.
Relationships: Claire Underwood/Francis Underwood
Kudos: 8





	Burn

_  
my tainted soul _

_is as icy as_

_you_

_I’m returning to life_

_in your hands_

_.:.:._

He’s grown to be quite fond of Claire Hale. Intentionally he walks straight through the Harward grounds in hopes to catch a glimpse of her. It’s easy to spot her radiance. Their eyes meet across the yard over the shaking shoulders of her girlfriends who have surrounded her in a tight pack. She lifts her chin briefly in a knowledgement of having seen him. Just a shy nod upwards, not to attract the unwanted attention of her gushing classmates. Seeing her face even from afar flushes his cheeks with a wave confidence as he strolls closer to the grand doorway, papers burning inside of his satchel. 

Excusing her friends politely she flies after him. Following the stony staircase to the upper floors, she follows his steps. In the dark hallway she waits for him. Nowadays he’s a rare sight in the campus area but she’s sharp. The brown satchel he was carrying revealed his intentions from afar. It didn’t take much to put everything together, so she knew where to wait for him. Birds fly in circles inside her stomach as the minutes drag by. Fidgeting with her rings she goes through potential conversation starters. She doesn’t want to sound childish in front of him. 

Nervous jitters have left the tips of his fingers in exchange of confidence when he finally exits the office. Gentle smile sweeps away arrogance softening his gaze when he recognizes her lithe form, swallowed by the heavy wool coat and a grey scarf leaning into the cold wall. 

“Hey” his deep voice echoes bouncing across the stone. He doesn’t dare to admit it out loud but he has missed Claire.

“Walk with me?” She doesn’t greet him like any other person would. Instead she presents a command covered in a request while offering her leather covered fingers to him. Playful smirk curls her lips. 

‘’I’d love to but I have to finish writing this as fast as possible.’’ He sighs before swishing the review on his hand. As intriguing her proposal is, his upcoming career is more important than a date right now. 

‘’I’ll walk you home then.’’ Smirking she takes his hand unceremoniously in hers and winks ever so smoothly before pulling him down the staircase. 

.:.:.

  
  


Snow has frosted her eyelashes along the way to his apartment. Forming icy roses that have bloomn on her long lashes. He realises he must have been staring when she suddenly laughs and shakes her head. She can always catch him off guard. They have stayed lingering for a while before his building. Stretching out the moment of separation. Cold is starting to creep up his legs and soon his toes will turn the same blue as her eyes if he doesn’t ask her now. 

“Would you like to come inside for a while? I could use your opinion on this.’’ He offers tapping his satchel before digging for his keys through the pockets of his dark winter coat. Shaking her wrist she checks the time from her golden wristwatch before biting her lip. For a second he’s afraid she’ll say no to him. 

“I can stay for a while.”

Her legs swing slowly to the smooth rhythm of jazz as she lays on his worn out couch. His paper tightly grasped in her hands while her eyes scan keenly his curved handwriting. Her long hair has lost its perfect curl under the scarf she wore, leaving behind a matted mane that cascades over the brown cushions.

“This is good Francis. Better than the first two versions. I’d only switch these two sentences around.” She waves the page to him pointing at the correction she wants him to make. “It makes more of an impact.”

Taking the paper back he rereads the paragraph with her correction murmuring the words underneath his breath while pacing around. “You’re right. It sounds much better this way.” 

“Glad to be of help.” She smirks content before plopping back down on the couch to admire the cracked ceiling of his dready apartment. 

Frank presses the missing page back to its place before closing the folder for good. He leans back into the table and takes a moment to admire Claire. Her bright eyes are closed as she hums along the song with her soft and melodic voice. She’s all long limbs scattered on his couch with a white turtleneck and brown suede skirt that is completely unsuitable for these weather conditions. 

There’s a heat growing within him. A flame that burns hotter and brighter every time he spends time with her. 

Languid atmosphere catches up to him calming his racing heart. He approaches her quietly. Gathering her legs into his arms, he lifts them up effortlessly and slips under her on to the couch. Her eyes stay closed and the humming continues. She doesn’t flinch from his touch anymore. 

Laying her legs down on his lap he caresses her nylon covered ankles, tracing the protruding bones with the tips of his fingers gently. Connecting circles with lines and starting the pattern all over again in an endless loop. 

Afternoon sun has faded with the dusk while her soft voice almost carries him to sleep. Breaking the tranquil moment her voice whispers: “I should get going.”

“What’s the rush?” He hums with the same note as the music plays on the background, stopping his travelling hands on top of her knees. His touch firm as he unintentionally holds her down while waiting for an answer. 

She opens her eyes squinting at him before pushing herself up to her forearms. Blue eyes narrow when she bites her cheek musing: “I promised to others I would show up to Bill’s party.”

Another fair he hasn’t gotten an invitation to. He envies the rich entitled kids who never have to work for anything in their lives, who can cash in favours with their name only. 

He’s yet to achieve anything special compared to her other suitors who have inherited everything. Money. Fame. Looks. But what he has made, he has made by himself. He comes from nothing. He has yet to achieve anything. But he will become something great like the unstoppable forces of nature. Something so significant that his name will stay forever in history. 

Kicking his hands off her unceremoniously Claire rises from the couch smoothing her short skirt. Long fingers run through her matted hair quickly making strands of gold fall to his carpet, before she makes way to the door. He rises up from the couch to watch her go. Again. 

Foreign feelings he hasn’t felt in years swarm and coil deep inside his stomach. The feeling burns as the tightness rises up to his throat. Her touch acts as ice to his visceral need for her. But the last thing he wants to do is to seem desperate, pining after a mere girl, 5 years younger than him. And a rich debutant nonetheless. 

They are always chasing after each other in the shadows, away from the prying eyes of the crowds. Every time he is about to catch her she slips through the cracks of his fingers. Like ice meeting flame. 

Every night before he closes his eyes, he quietly prays for her revelation. 

She’s quickly all dressed up. Her wild hair disappearing under the wool scarf. He has too many things he could say to her, but what would make her stay. Going against the whispers inside of his head he decides to leap into the unknown road of truth and trust. 

“I want you Claire Hale and only you. Listen, I don’t give a fuck about Reed or Bill.” 

How many of them there even are. 

“Let them try but in my heart I know this, whatever this is between us, it’s electrifying. Together we could reach the sun.” 

Her steps are determined as she crosses the hallway to him. Her eyes glimmer like stars before she presses her soft lips against his, rewarding his boldness with a kiss. Caressing his stubbly cheeks their eyes lock deep within one another. Darkness of his eyes reflect back from the sea of blue. 

She bites down on her lip to stop a laugh from escaping her. His face is absolutely dumbfounded. She breaks the connection before glancing at the snow covered trees through the window, eyes flooding with a wave of emotion he doesn’t recognise. With a lopsided smile, her hands slip away from his jawline to his shoulders. 

“Prove it to me.”

Turning in a billow of fabrics she’s out of the door. Cold wind brushes against his heated cheeks but the ice does nothing to cool the fire blazing within him. This girl really is something different. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just some random quick oneshot. Nothing special I was just feeling baby Underwoods and Frank’s inner struggle while trying to catch Claire.


End file.
